


Try (Tord/Matt)

by myspeedisgone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Matt's shorter than Tord, Sad, Self-Harm, not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspeedisgone/pseuds/myspeedisgone
Summary: I decided to make a full-length Tord/Matt fanfiction because I love this ship. This is going to be depressing because sad stuff like this is how I cope. Updates most likely on weekends.
Relationships: Background Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Tord/Matt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first chapter

Matt's POV

I lay in my bed feeling sick to my stomach, well I'm just extremely hungry. Not eating for two or more weeks does that to you. I don't care if I'm hungry I want to be skinny and eating food doesn't help that at all. 

My best friend betrayed me, he tried to hurt me and my friends with his stupid giant robot. It's his fault I'm like this but if he came back into my life, I'd forgive him in a heartbeat. My stupid self is too forgiving and gullible. It hurts so bad to see the person I thought I could trust most just stab me in the back like that. Tord tricked me into feeling stuff for him, I even loved him and he just ripped my heart out of my chest and stepped on it.

I hear a knock at my door, probably Edd or Tom, maybe even both of them. I get up and answer it. Of course, I was right it was Edd and Tom, I smile at them putting my fake persona back on. I wonder what they're asking me to do with them today.

"Hi, Matt, Tom and I came here to tell you that we want to go to a cafe. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us," Edd grins, how can he be so happy? I look to Tom who has the same expression on his face that he always does. 'Should I go?' I ponder for a few minutes before deciding to go with them. 

"Of course I want to go," I exclaim, ugh I'm annoying. They probably don't actually want me there. I'm more like a third wheel. It's so obvious they're into each other but I don't want them to be suspicious of me. I grab my green overcoat and put it on over my hoodie. The classic Matt look, that everyone knows and loves. I make sure my notebook is in my pocket and sure enough, it is, I'm ready to go.

"Let's go," Edd yells excitedly. He grabs mine and Tom's hands, pulling us out of my apartment. We get in Edd's car. I sit in the back and take out my notebook which has a pen attached to it. I write a poem. 

_I wish you could really see_

_When you decided to leave me_

_How horrible I currently feel_

_Don't you dare say it's not a big deal_

_I'm so so so alone and isolated_

_You make me so freaking agitated_

I put my pen back attached to the notebook. I feel my eyes start to sting with tears. I quickly wipe them up before anyone notices them. Why do I still care about him so much? I know I was in love with him but this is crazy. I feel the car jolt to a stop, we're here. The cafe is actually really cute and small. He would've loved it a lot. 'MATT STOP THINKING ABOUT TORD!' I try to stop but it's impossible. 

I just realized that I'm going to have to get something from here, will Tom and Edd be suspicious if I just get water? It doesn't matter, I'll get one anyway. I hear the other two get out of the car and copy. We walk up to the door and go inside. 

My eyes widen, it's even more amazing on the inside. There's even a mini-library in it and a place to play video games! Edd and Tom look amazed by it too. I've never seen anywhere so magical and incredible. There are little butterfly stickers on the walls and it's just so breathtaking.

Everyone there looks so good and I just look like this, the cashiers are looking at me weird. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Tom goes and gets us drinks without asking what we want, I send him a quick text. 

**Matt: Just water, please**

**Tom: They don't have water, Matt**

**Matt: Then just get me whatever**   
  


I'll have to throw it up later but that's fine, I look at my phone and realize that I still have Tord's old number. Here goes nothing. I send him a text.

**Matty: Hi, Tord, I don't know if you still have this number. It's me, Matt.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA, you're left on a cliffhanger!


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part two

Tord POV

I sit back comfortably in my chair, I have a lot of work to get done today. Being the leader of an army is probably one of the most difficult jobs ever. I'm glad to have my soldiers, Paul and Patryk by my side. I do feel bad for having to leave my old friends behind. Although it was for the best, at least I hope it was. I hear a ding come from my phone but before I can pick it up I get pulled away by Patryk. 

"Sir, there is something we want to show you. It's something that we wanted to make for you. It's because you're a great boss," he announces. Why would they want to give me something? I nod at him in reply to say thanks. 

I speak, "What is it?" Patryk just keeps pulling me farther away. Paul follows us excitedly. This must be something good if they're so excited to give it to me. Now I'm even more curious than before. 

We arrive at the place and right before we go in I take a breath. I walk in and the room is decorated all creepy. I shiver, it's the scariest thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of scary things. I slowly wander around the room. I'm so confused, what is it supposed to be?

"Sir, we made you a torture room," Paul declares, really proud. I look at him in horror. Why would they make a torture room, I'm not that bad. I'd just get it over with quick if I wanted to kill them. Anyway, being in this room itself is already torture enough.

"Thank you, soldiers, although we aren't going to torture people, unless we have to," I respond. I walk out and go back to my desk and finally look at my phone. 

**Matty: Hi, Tord, I don't know if you still have this number. It's me, Matt.**

Matt??? Why would Matt message me? This is crazy I literally pretty much ruined his life. He just texts me as if nothing ever happened. What the actual fuck?

**Tord: Matt? Yes, I still have this number. Why are you messaging me?**

Ding!

**Matty: I'm at this really cute café and it made me think of you.**

**Tord: You thought of me?**

**Matty: Yes, I did**

**Tord: Matt, I'm so sorry for the incident, I didn't want anyone to get hurt**

**Matty: It's okay, can we meet up, I need help**

**Tord: Of course, just let me finish up my work for the day, does 4:00 pm sound alright?**

**Matty: Yeah, thank you**

**Tord: Anytime, Matt**

I don't know why I answered but now I'm going to meet up with my old friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short but I enjoyed making it


End file.
